That Crazy Git
by DnAmy
Summary: Draco and Hermione broke up a while ago. But after a dud date with little Ronny, will a steamy night change things? Or will Draco's Pride get in the way?
1. Miss Me?

Tragically, depressing, but all belongs to Ms

**Tragically, depressing, but all belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Except the plot. That belongs to yours truly.**

**A/N: so I have decided to start using this crazy thing called a dictionary. My internet is messed up at the moment, but I guess when I post this, it will not be… anyway, so I cannot look things up the easy way. I bought this big ass dictionary. I probably will not use it though. Funny stuff. P.S. You WILL most likely get confused. However, I wrote the first big story of this, which is H/D like, a long time ago. However, I cannot find it. **

HDRH**DH**RHDHRH**DH**RHDHRHDHRH**DH**RHDHRHDHRH**DH**RHDHRH**DH**RHDHRHD**HD!**

Hermione left for Ron's house after she got dressed. She put her single-strap Prada bag on her shoulder, slipped Gucci sandals on her polished feet, and clasped her braided leather necklace Ron had gotten her for her birthday around her neck.

In addition to all that, she had on a brown and white, breezy and short dress on, which stopped mid-thigh. Underneath, she wore pale blue jean shorts.

When Hermione reached Ron's place, she sat on the couch. She jumped when she noticed someone was next to her.

"Sheesh Granger, I'm not that scary." A familiar voice laughed.

Hermione snapped her head to glare at Draco. "Shut UP Malfoy."

"Good to see you aren't over me yet." He sat up and wrapped his arm around Hermione, squeezing her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes and tried to pull herself out of his grip. "It was a couple of months, and I suppose it would be best if Ron knew not of it."

Draco grinned and touched his lips to her ear. "It was eleven months, two weeks, five days darling. Not just a couple of months."

He ran his hand up and down her leg, and she starting thinking about how things had been. She tried her best not to think about it, because she would end up falling for him again.

Her spine tingled and flutters erupted in her stomach. No matter how much she did not want to, she could not help it.

"Draco… I," She started.

He sighed and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Really, I am. It's just that I miss you… And well, I do not know if I will be able to handle it if you and Ron well… You know."

Hermione felt an intense urge of sadness pass through her. She wanted to fall through a hole in the floor and never come back. She did not know what to do. Her heart was split in half for two of the best guys in the world. However, who had the bigger half?

Hermione kissed his cheek and looked in his eyes. He seemed so melancholy. She sighed and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Draco held onto her tighter and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She gave in to her heart, and snogged him full on. Before she knew it, Draco was on top of her, rubbing her legs again, and kissing her newly revealed stomach. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

They stopped abruptly when they heard quiet, they were not aware the shower was on, but now that it had been shut off they noticed. Draco shot up and smoothed out his shirt. Hermione stood up, too, and lowered her dress. She felt as if she would fall over; her legs still tingled, and were shaking. Their breath was ragged and their chests heaved violently.

Hermione kissed Draco once more, and sat back on the couch. Draco sat back down too, but not too close, as not to cause Ron to suspect anything. Not that he cared. Because he didn't.

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"See, you aren't over me either, Hermione."

She blushed and hit him in the arm. "My legs feel like they are going to fall off. Thanks a lot Draco."

He smirked, obviously satisfied. "Your welcome. Never knew I could make you feel so good, huh?"

She glared at him, but she noticed his hair, and how sexy it looked, and she almost kissed him again, so she quickly looked away.

Ron came out of the bathroom, dressed in khakis and a blue polo. His watch gleamed in the light, and his ginger hair was slightly wet, and carelessly tossed around.

If she had not just snogged Draco, she would have kissed Ron. She started thinking they should not have kissed. On the other hand, maybe they just should not have broken up a year or so ago, when neither of them even wanted to.

Ron sensed a little tension when he walked in the room, but he ignored it.

"Hey Draco. Hey Hermione. You two have fun waiting for me?" He asked, joking.

However, Hermione and Draco did not catch onto the joking.

"Of course not! None at all. Why would you say that?" They said in unison.

Ron laughed and sat in his lazy boy.

Ron laughed and pointed at Draco. "You've got some lip-gloss all over your mouth man. Whom have you been snoggin'?"

Hermione blushed, and Draco furiously wiped his mouth and muttered, "Oh, somebody."

"Come on, spill man."

"It not polite to speak of such things in the presence of a lady, Ronald."

Hermione snorted, and they both looked at her. She felt her stomach turn from him looking at her.

"When has that stopped you? Now tell me about her."

"She's hot. I went out with her once… and I think I love her, but she likes this guy that is my friend, and now I'm screwed because they are about to go on a date or something, she want to school with us, and you liked her once, and…"

Hermione 'accidentally' smacked Draco across the face.

"Fuck Hermione! You ruined my face." He joked.

She looked over at him and smiled. He inched a little closer to her.

"Hmm. sounds great. Can't think of whom though."

"That's best." Hermione muttered and Draco laughed.

"Well, we better be going, right Hermione?" Ron urged.

Draco growled.

"Yes, I suppose so." She shot Draco a look.

"I'm off to the loo first. Be right out." Ron said while running back towards the bathroom.

Draco and Hermione just sat on the couch, silent for a few seconds. They both had extreme urges to kiss…

Draco put his hand on her inner thigh, and massaged it. She felt herself get a little… aroused. She bit down on her lip, hard, and Draco smirked.

"Why so… _aroused_ looking, darling?" He slipped a few fingers under her shorts, and the played with the elastic on her barely there underwear.

Hermione's stomach fluttered harder than ever, and she gasped when she felt his cold fingers at her entrance. He fingered her a few times, and then pulled his hand out. He licked his fingers and then pulled Hermione on top of him, so she was straddling his lap. Hermione put her hand on his cheek, and he leaned forward, licking her lips.

Hermione stuck her tongue out, and run it over his. He did the same to her, and he felt his arousal grow. Draco pulled down her dress a little, to reveal her breasts. He pulled one out of her bra, and suckled on it for a bit, massaging it, and rubbing her hard nipple. He left a hickey on one spot, just out of reach from the dip on the dress.

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you too." She whispered, entangling her hands in his hair.

He smiled, and kissed her again.

"I just hope I don't loose you to old Ginger."

"So do I. I really do."

They heard the flush of the toilet, and Hermione jumped off Draco and fixed her shorts.

Draco just sat back and smirked. Hermione turned at rolled her eyes at him. "You always have to be so damn smug, about it, don't you?"

"Just being me, love."

Hermione sighed as Ron came back in the room. "Come on, let's go." He said excitedly, "See you around, Malfoy."

Hermione got up, and walked behind Ron. When she got to the door, she turned around, "Bye Draco."

"Bye, 'Mione'."

She was stunned for a moment, because for a second, Hermione had a flash back, of when they were together, and she felt another pang of sadness before she turned, and followed Ron outside.

**Review, loves.**


	2. Lucky Me

I do not own Harry potter

**I do not own Harry potter. **

**A/N--WARNING: DIRTY, FILTHY, RAUNCHY SEX!**

**I am sorry. I HAD to put it in… get that over with. **

Hermione plopped on her bed, exhausted at 11:00. Today had been the dullest day of her life. All Ron would talk about was the Chudley Canons and Quddich. And for someone who does not give a damn about stats, it was very tiring.

About ten minutes in, Hermione had realized she did not love Ron like she thought. She realized she had put up with him because he was her friend. In addition, because Harry had insisted that there MUST be something there. However, there was not, and she was just figuring it out.

Hermione pulled off her shorts, and her dress, and threw them lazily on the floor. She lay on top of her bed, and absently ran her fingers over her hickey from Draco. She sighed remembering his touch, and she soon found herself longing for it.

She lifted her head and looked down at her stomach. She poked her non-existent fat, and poked her hipbones. She looked at the gap between her skin and her underwear. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to how Draco would slip his hands through the gap and… she sighed and she could almost feel his cold hands on her stomach, sliding lower, and lower…

She opened her eyes, and saw Draco lying next to her on the bed. She grabbed his face with her hand, and bought it close to hers. She kissed him passionately on the lips and he kissed her back.

He crawled on top of her and slipped his shirt off. She put her hands on his chest and they slowly slipped around his neck. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck, most likely leaving quite a few hickeys.

"How was you're date, love?" He whispered.

"Absolutely awful." She laughed.

"Good. I'll cheer you up."

He pulled off her bra and ran his fingers up her side. He reached to just below her chest, and looked up at her.

She swallowed and spoke, breathless. "Um, what, Draco? Why are you, not, why aren't you, Draco." She whined. The last part she moaned, and Draco almost took her that moment.

"Just stalling, love." He smirked, regaining composure.

Hermione nodded.

"You see, if I stall, I will most likely calm down, and take it slow. I don't calm down once and a while, I go really fast, and that isn't any good, is it?"

Hermione swallowed as his bare skin touched hers. "No." She gasped, "No good at all."

Draco laughed and pushed himself off her, and to the side. He cupped one of her breasts and licked the other, flicking her nipple with his tongue. With the other one, he pinched, and massaged, and pulled it, and after a short while, they both became hard.

"So. How long have you been he-, um, oh. Stop, Draco. Oh, fuck. Draco."

"Mmm. You were saying?" He laughed.

Hermione smiled and looked at him. Were they falling in love again?

Draco wandered down her stomach and towards her underwear. He stuck his hand in the gap, and cupped her mound. He rubbed her clit, and she started to cum. Then he smiled, stuck three fingers in her, and curved them a bit. Hermione moaned, she had forgotten how long his fingers were.

He put his fingers in and out, making her moan and gasp with every thrust in.

Draco finally pulled his hand out her knickers, his fingers covered in cum.

She laughed and hit him in the arm when he started licking his fingers.

"Mm, yummy." He laughed.

Hermione smiled and tore her underwear off and threw it on the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Made you horny, eh?" he laughed.

"No. Yes. However, that is not why I did it. I hate wet undies."

Draco scoffed and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He got in between her legs, and spread her pussy lips.

He leaned in, and licked from bottom to top. He devoured her, savored her juices. He made sure enjoyed every moment. In addition, the sounds she made insisted that she was.

He finally came up; they were both out of breath and flushed. Draco climbed over her, and crawled up to her face.

"I'm not doing anything else." He breathed, "Because I know you wouldn't want to… at least right after we've made up, you know. I am not even sure if we are made up, so… I'm sorry if we aren't…"

Hermione about cried at how wonderful he was, but managed not to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She pulled off his pants and tossed them on the floor. He flipped on his back, and she kneeled between his legs as she pulled his boxers down, revealing his pleasurably large genitalia.

She grabbed his dick in her hand and moved it up and down. Sometimes going slow, sometimes fast.

She leaned over and took him in her mouth. Her head bobbing up and down. She took him out, and starting licking up and down his length. Then she got bold.

She climbed over his genitals and sat on his pubic hair. She lay flat on his stomach, and her pussy became parallel with Draco's dick. She rubbed herself up and down against him; grinding, maybe. They were both moaning each other's name in ecstasy.

I was not long before Draco came, spraying cum everywhere. However, Hermione's cleaning spell dissolved it all.

She collapsed on him, and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you. I miss you. Say you will be mine again. Please." Draco begged, playing with Hermione's hair.

She smiled and hugged him. "Yes, of course I will be yours again." She climbed under the blankets, and he did the same, pulling his boxers back on.

They cuddled under the covers, and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Draco." She said.

Draco chuckled, and he was soon crying he was laughing so hard.

"What is it?" she asked.

Draco wiped his eyes, and managed to stop laughing. "Poor ickle Ronnikins. He has no bloody idea. He thinks you had a splendid time, doesn't he?"

Hermione had to laugh. "Yeah, he does. It took about a half an hour to convince him not to come up here with me."

Draco grinned and kissed Hermione again. _Poor Ron. Lucky me._


End file.
